survivor_reddit_orgsfandomcom-20200215-history
SRorgs: Iceland
|returnees = Chaz (''5'') John (''5'') Eli (''5'', ''20'') Ashton (''5'', ''10'') Edge (''5'', ''10'') Roodman (''5'', ''8'') Fred Jr (''4'', ''10'') Nico (''4'', ''10'') Infi (''4'') Paul (''7'') Hey (''8'') Windo (''10'')|previousseason = ''Benin''|nextseason = ''Tuvalu''|seasonrun = January 24. 2017 - March 17, 2017|dvd = 100px}}SRorgs: Iceland is the 3rd Season of Survivor Reddit ORGs. It is the first season to feature returning players, the players being Mont from SRorgs: Reddit and John from SRorgs: Benin. The season is almost universally loved because of the high intensity that it maintained throughout the game, the large number of beloved characters who made their first appearance and the introduction of Discord to the game, which gave contestants more freedom to strategize and greatly improved the level of gameplay. Due to the popularity of the cast, twelve of the sixteen castaways have returned for another season. After 39 days, the season was won by Windomac over ChazPlays in a 5-2 jury vote, the closest jury vote to take place at this point in time. Twists * Hidden Immunity Idol: Same Rules as IRL Survivor. 2 Hidden Immunity Idols form to make a Super Idol, one that can be played after the votes. *'Returning Players:' 2 returning players will come, one from Season One and another from Season Two. The returnees are Mont from S1 and John from S2 *'Tribe Swap:' On Day 10, three players from each tribe were swapped, decided by a player on the other tribe. The winners of the previous individual immunity challenge decided who to swap. *'Vote History Advantage: '''The three winners of a team-based Reward Challenge won the advantage of looking at the entire voting history of the game up until that point. *'Mask Of Negation': An advantage (given in a Reward Challenge under the name of "Game Advantage") returning from ''Reddit which allows one castaway to cancel the vote of another at any Tribal Council before the Final 4. *'Extra Vote': A hidden advantage that would give one player the ability to cast 2 votes at any Tribal Council before the Final 4. *'Ponderosa Visit': At the Final 3 there was a Reward Challenge for the chance to visit Ponderosa and talk to the jury. Buffs Castaways Episode Guide Season Summary Fourteen new castaways were stranded on an Iceland shore to play one of the toughest games on the planet for the ultimate prize of $1,000,000 in not-money. These fourteen were divided into two tribes of seven: Upphaf and Byrja. To help them out, they were each given an extra player who had played the game before. Upphaf got John from Survivor: Benin and Byrja got James from Survivor: Reddit. On Upphaf, Nico immediately took charge, making a tight alliance with Ashton, Edge and John. To make Windo, Hey and Fred feel less on the outs, he pretended that each of them was in a five-person alliance with the main alliance. On Byrja, Chaz and Roodman created one alliance while Infi, Eli and James created another. The two groups intended on working together, but there was animosity between Infi and Chaz right from the start. Upphaf lost the first immunity challenge and unanimously voted off inactive player Paul, then Byrja lost the next one and voted off inactive player Turtle. However, Infi attempted to make an early move and vote off Chaz. He didn't get the numbers, but he did turn the tribe against him. On Day 9, a twist sent both tribes to tribal council after each tribe competed for individual immunity. Fred won it on Upphaf while Roodman won it on Byrja. This challenged was fueled with controversy as Chaz submitted a fake score, becoming the first confirmed cheater in SRorgs history. Nico's alliance moved ahead with voting off Windo, but Windo had found a hidden immunity idol and played it, getting Nico voted out of the game and turning the tables on Upphaf. At Byrja, Infi fought for control of the tribe against Chaz and Roodman, and managed to tie things up on a first vote, but things turned against him on a re-vote and he was eliminated from the game. Things were shaken up again when a tribe swap arrived. Fred and Roodman got to choose three people from their opposing tribe to join them. Fred chose Chaz, Platypus and Eli while Roodman chose Ashton, Hey and Windo. The new Upphaf lost their first immunity challenge, largely thanks to inactive player Platypus. The original Upphaf members wanted him gone, but the original Byrja members stuck with him in a display of solidarity, forcing a rock draw tie-breaker which sent Fred home. Edge found himself in the minority and decided to make a bold move, asking the other tribe to throw the next immunity challenge publicly. This sparked an argument and resulted in the majority of people on each tribe attempting to throw the challenge. Ashton stood up for Edge and threw the challenge better than anybody else, so Byrja went to tribal council where James flipped on his original tribe and Griz was voted off. With ten people left the two tribes merged. The original Upphaf members had a clear 6-4 majority now that James had flipped to join them, and they used this numbers advantage to take out Byrja's strategic leader, Roodman. On the next vote, they split 3-3 between Eli and Platypus, but Platypus self-voted, giving himself the majority of votes and eliminating himself from the game. After this, Ashton started to see James as too much of a threat because he had a hidden immunity idol, so he blindsided him. On the first vote, there was a tie, so James took the opportunity to give his idol to Eli on his way out. Windo started to grow more and more wary of Ashton, Edge and John, especially since they had been part of the plan to blindside Windo on the original Upphaf tribe. He used his loyal ally Hey and the remaining Byrjas Chaz and Eli to make a move against them, voting off Edge. After this, Ashton and John wanted to take out one of Hey and Windo. Fearing that they had an idol and would play it on Windo, they split votes 3-2 between Hey and Windo, making use of an extra vote advantage that John had won. Windo played a hidden immunity idol and a vote cancel, but neither was able to stop his closest ally from being voted off. At the final five, Eli still had his hidden immunity idol and decide to flip back against Ashton and John, playing his idol on Windo and sending Ashton out of the game in a re-vote. At the final four, none of the players had especially strong allegiances to one another. Windo managed to survive through this difficult time without any allies left in the game, as Eli was voted out for being a huge threat to win jury votes. At the final three, Chaz won the final immunity challenge and decided to vote off John rather than Windo. The jurors berated him for this decision at the final tribal council because of the dominant game that Windo had played, and Windo was awarded the win 5-2. Voting History Contestant Reception * In a post season poll, Edge narrowly beat out Chaz as the season's Fan Favorite. * Nico, Infi, and Fred all returned for SRorgs: Tuvalu. ** Nico and Fred returned for a third time in SRorgs: Greece. * Roodman, Edge, Ashton, Eli, and Chaz all returned for SRorgs: All Stars. ** Roodman returned for a third time in SRorgs: Madagascar. ** Edge and Ashton returned for a third time in SRorgs: Greece. * Paul returned for SRorgs: Grenada. * Hey returned for SRorgs: Madagascar. * Windo returned for SRorgs: Greece. * This season has the most players who have played in more than one season, with 13 having played on multiple seasons (only Turtle, Griz, and Platypus have not). ** The entirety of the Upphaf tribe has returned as of SRorgs: Greece. Category:Seasons Category:SRorgs: Iceland